


Stuff the Birthday Toy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Sam, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom!Michael, Double Penetration, Fear Kink Universe, Kinktober Day 23, Lucifer wtf is your mind, M/M, Michael's Birthday, Sub!Sam, Threesomes, Top!Michael, dom!Lucifer, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It's Michael's birthday and he has an idea.





	Stuff the Birthday Toy

**Author's Note:**

> ** USUAL REMINDER FOR THIS FIC. THIS DISPLAYS A CONSENSUAL NONCONSENSUAL ROLE PLAY. IT IS OBVIOUS THAT THIS IS A GAME. IF THIS STILL SQUICKS YOU OUT, DO NOT FUCKING READ IT.**
> 
> Kinktober day 23!! I went with threesomes. Sam/Michael/Lucifer <3 
> 
> And it's also for my double penetration square on my SPN Kink Bingo Round 4!!!

Sam couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him as Michael traveled his fingers along the ridges of the younger man’s spine. He looked up at his bound hands and groaned. 

It was Michael’s birthday, and as per usual, they decided to play their fucked up little game. They couldn’t help it. They loved it. It was a great way to bond and it was a lot of fun. 

“He’s so pretty for me, isn’t he?” Michael cooed as he repeated the motion. 

“For  _ us,  _ Mikey,” Lucifer huffed as he corrected him. 

“Yes, for us,” Michael amended with a smile. “But it’s not  _ your  _ birthday.” 

“You have a valid point, you toppy cocky fucker,” Lucifer grinned. 

Michael huffed a laugh and smiled. “So, what shall we ask of our little toy for my birthday?” he mused. “I kind of want to know how tight he can get.” 

“How do you propose on doing that?” Lucifer asked curiously. “I mean, we use him pretty hard and often.” 

“I’m  _ right  _ here, you know,” Sam huffed in irritation. He yelped as Michael smacked his ass hard. 

“Such a sassy little toy,” Lucifer playfully admonished. “Any ideas, Mikey?” 

Michael’s answering grin was dark and predatory. “Oh I’ve got an idea alright,” he said. “It’ll make him so tight  _ and  _ it’s a hot idea.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Lucifer hummed. “Do you care to share with the class?” 

Michael smirked. “Do you think that he could take both of us?” 

Sam’s eyes widened. Lucifer’s did too, then he cackled. “Mikey, you are one  _ dirty  _ and  _ kinky  _ son of a bitch,” he said. “I think he could.” 

“You both won’t fit!” Sam exclaimed, shivering at the idea. He was  _ definitely  _ going to be sore after this weekend. Neither Lucifer or Michael were small in that regard, and the idea of  _ both  _ of them deep inside of his ass  _ at the same time  _ was overwhelming. It was also very  _ hot  _ to think about. “You’re both huge!” 

“That’s what patience and plenty of lube is for,” Michael smirked. 

“So, let’s get to stuffing him like a Thanksgiving turkey!” Lucifer said excitedly. “Except instead of stuffing him with seasoned bread, it’s with lube and dicks and cum.” 

Sam snorted, then laughed and Michael shook his head in amusement. “Do you ever think about the words that come out of your mouth, or do you just blurt them out?” he asked. 

“I think about them,” Lucifer said, “but then again, I like the way I say my things the way I prefer my cigarettes: unfiltered.” 

“You don’t smoke!” Michael and Sam laughed together, Sam wiggling in his bonds to get comfortable again. 

“You know what I mean,” Lucifer said, waving a hand. “I prefer to give it to everyone straight.” 

“Luce, there’s nothing  _ straight  _ about you,” Sam snickered. 

“You are  _ so  _ not wrong,” Lucifer grinned. “Okay, can we begin with Operation: Michael’s Birthday of Double Dose Penetration?” 

Sam fell into a fit of helpless laughter. 

Between the kinky ideas and the spontaneous humor, sex with his boyfriends is  _ never  _ boring. 

“What’s your safeword?” Michael asked once Sam had regained his composure. 

“Clowns,” Sam replied, steadying himself. 

“Nonverbal?” 

Sam snapped his fingers twice. 

“Good,” Michael praised warmly. 

“Very good,” Lucifer agreed. “Mikey, since it’s your birthday, how do you want to do this?” 

Michael hummed in thought as he traveled his fingers up and down the taut muscles of his younger and currently tied up lover. “Well, I’m entering him first,” he said, “so we’re going to switch places. You towards the back, myself at the front.” 

“So it’ll be easier for me to slide in,” Lucifer said, “because it’d be easier for me to slide in from behind when you’re already deep inside his tight, greedy hole.” 

“Exactly,” Michael said. 

“My hole isn’t greedy!” Sam protested, involuntarily clenching in need. 

“Oh, yes it is,” Michael grinned darker than before. “You just don’t want to admit it. Just like you don’t want to admit that you  _ like  _ this. Like being our toy.” 

“I do  _ not! _ ” Sam insisted. 

“So, you’re telling us  _ not  _ to bring up that you came without a touch to your fat cock, just by my whispering  _ bang  _ and pointing a gun at you,” Lucifer smirked. “Face it, little toy, and think of the benefits of your situation. You’re well fed, you sleep in a nice, warm bed with two  _ very hot  _ men in it, and you can have all the sex you can desire and more.” 

Sam writhed in his bonds. “You kidnapped me!” he reminded them.

“Maybe,” Michael said, sliding in front of Sam and cupping his face. “But you were meant to be ours, and ours  _ alone. _ ” 

Sam shivered as possessiveness positively  _ dripped _ from Michael’s voice. Oh, how he  _ loved  _ this side of them- their dark, twisted, and quite possibly demented sides. He loved being in their tangled web, two spiders playing with their fly. 

“He’s right, and we take such  _ good  _ care of our toys,” Lucifer cooed, handing Michael a large bottle of lube that he seemingly produced out of nowhere.

“We try to,” Michael agreed, taking the lube and opening it.  _ Snick.  _ It echoed. “And you’re going to be so full. We’re horny.” 

“Way to state the obvious,” Lucifer snorted. He tugged on Sam’s ropes. Sam whined and he looked up at Lucifer. 

“Not sorry,” Lucifer said sweetly. 

Michael’s fingers probed at Sam’s hole and he jumped in his bonds as the older man pushed two fingers in roughly. 

“Sorry,” Michael grinned. 

“He’s not,” Lucifer laughed. “He wants you rough and dirty.” 

“That is true,” Michael said. “That and I’m really fucking impatient today.”

“Are you now?” Lucifer said dryly. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Michael laughed, low and rough, his fingers quickly and efficiently opening Sam up. Sam writhed and pretended like he wasn’t enjoying it, when he wanted to do nothing more than rock on Michael’s fingers. 

He did exactly that when Michael’s fingers brushed over his prostate. In fact, he yelled as he rocked down, the sound ending in a whimper.

“Oh, he really likes that,” Lucifer grinned, reaching down and squeezing an asscheek. 

“Of course he does, I hit his prostate,” Michael grinned in reply. “It always makes him needy as fuck.”

Sam writhed as Michael inserted a third finger into him. “You’re fuckin’ cruel,” he groaned out in pleasure. 

“Yeah, I know,” Michael smirked. “But think of how good you’re gonna feel, little boy. So full and sandwiched between us.” 

“No escape,” Lucifer growled happily.* 

“I already can’t escape!” Sam yipped. “I’m  _ tied the fuck up _ .” 

“You are definitely tied up,” Lucifer agreed. “And you’re hot like this. You know how hot you are with all your pretty knots and the like? So fuckin’ hot. Just like Mikey’s hot when he thinks he’s the boss.” 

“When I  _ think  _ I’m the boss?” Michael asked Lucifer in amusement. “Luce, you  _ know  _ I’m the boss.” 

“Whatever you say, toppy cocky fucker,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Luci, I think you’re in the running for getting the ‘brattiest person in the house’ award,” Michael smirked, crooking his fingers and finding Sam’s prostate once more. He then began rubbing it insistently.

“I’m not a brat, I just speak my mind,” Lucifer said innocently. 

If Sam had the brain cells to laugh, he would’ve. Instead, all he had brain cells for was for writhing and mewling as Michael milked his prostate for all he was worth. 

“Think he’s ready?” Lucifer breathed. 

“For me,” Michael hummed. “For you, let me fuck him open a little and make sure your dick is covered in lube.” 

“Will do, want me to help him mount you?” Lucifer asked. 

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Michael purred, withdrawing his fingers. 

Sam squirmed as Lucifer lifted him by his hips, giving his arms a slightly needed break as they bent. It didn’t last long, though, as Michael placed his hands over Lucifer’s and began pulling him down onto his cock. 

Sam gave a loud moan, his head tilting back. The breach was always the hottest part of sex, in his opinion. 

“He enjoys so much more than he says he does,” Lucifer grinned. 

Sam couldn’t even find it in him to protest as he felt Michael bottom out inside of him. 

“Move, open yourself up for Luce,” Michael purred. 

“Yeah, you’re going to need it,” Lucifer smirked. “I’ve got a big dick.” 

“Not bigger than mine,” Michael chuckled darkly. 

“Yours is longer,” Lucifer sniffed, watching Sam’s back muscles spasm as he used his bound hands to pull himself up and ease himself back down on Michael’s cock. “But mine is thicker.” 

“Not by much,” Michael shrugged. “On either account.” 

Sam toned out the dick measuring contest as he concentrated on fucking himself on Michael’s cock, feeling their hands on his hips and the ropes digging into his wrists ever so slightly, causing spikes of pain within his waves of pleasure and he lost himself in the movements. He angled his hips and clenched, pulling a groan out of Michael in the middle of his conversation. 

“I think he’s ready,” Lucifer grinned, pulling one of his hands out from under Michael’s. 

Sam gasped as Lucifer slowly inserted two of his fingers, covered in lube and yanked gently on his rim. 

“Oh, he’s getting close,” Michael crooned. He ran his hands up and down Sam’s side soothingly. “Deep breaths, little toy. He’ll fit.” 

“I don’t think he will, I already feel so full,” Sam whimpered, turning wide eyes on Michael. 

“He’ll fit,” Michael assured him. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you.” 

“Unless you like that,” Lucifer piped up. “Which, you are a bit of a masochist.” 

“Am not!” Sam protested, yelping as his hips shifted and Michael’s cock brushed against his prostate. 

“Lies, but it’s okay,” Lucifer cooed, slipping a third finger into Sam’s slowly loosening hole. “You’ll admit it to yourself before you admit it to yourself.” 

“Just get inside of him,” Michael huffed. “He feels too good and if you don’t get in soon, I’m just gonna fill him up.” 

“Fair enough,” Lucifer said. He gently pressed Sam into Michael and positioned his very wet cock at Sam’s entrance. 

“Did you just dunk your cock into the bottle of lube?” Michael asked. 

“I didn’t, although maybe I should try that,” Lucifer grinned. He began pressing in. 

Sam panted and whimpered, burying his head into Michael’s shoulder as Lucifer slipped in and filled him up fuller than he thought was conceivable. 

“Shh, it’s okay, we’re here for you,” Michael whispered, running his fingers through Sam’s locks. “We got you, little toy.” 

“He’s tight as fuck,” Lucifer groaned. 

Sam couldn’t believe it. Lucifer was fitting inside of him. 

“Fuck.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
